


Thyme

by QueenThayet



Series: Swanboxed [4]
Category: Swan Song - Fandom
Genre: Bad Puns, Banter, Lightening the mood, M/M, Parents are embarrassing, Slice of Life, Teasing, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: A somewhat serious conversation gets lightened by bad puns
Relationships: Patrick Reed/Matthew Usher
Series: Swanboxed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2019, Year of the Swan 2020





	Thyme

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really have anything to do with Unboxed, but in my head it exists in that universe where Matt and Patrick stayed together and had the kids with a surrogate.

“Did you used to help your parents cook, Dad?” Miranda asked Patrick one day while she helped him prepare dinner. 

“No, I didn't learn to cook until I was an adult.” 

“Why?”

“I was busy with music growing up, and when I started college there was the dining hall. And then we were a rock band on tour, so there wasn’t a lot of cooking. But, when we decided to settle down and we were going to get Kylie, I knew it was thyme,” Patrick said, tickling Miranda’s nose with the herb before adding it to the spaghetti sauce. 

“You’re not funny,” Miranda insisted.

“It’s no big _dill_ if you don’t like my jokes,” Patrick grinned. 

“DAD!”

“Is your dad making puns again?” Matt came in at the sound of Miranda’s complaint. 

“YES!”

“You _mustard_ be kidding me. I thought we agreed that puns were my area. You’ll _rue_ the day you challenged me, Trick!” 

“ _Sorrel_ , I couldn't help myself, Matt,” Patrick responded. 

“Don’t try to _curry_ favor now.” 

“You’re both terrible,” Miranda sighed, giving up. 

“You know you _clove_ it!” Matt called after her. 

Patrick and Matt burst into laughter as Miranda’s annoyed groan echoed from the other room.


End file.
